Making The Grade
by A Rose for me-A Rose for you
Summary: [CS and others] May, Drew and her friends are going to Auburn Academy. But... is this school all what it seems? Everyone is so... wierd. Can they solve the mystery? Or will matters of the heart get in the way? Rated for suggested adult themes.
1. The Letter Through The Door

**Me: Hi!!! I'm starting another new story!!! Big surprise right? (Rolls eyes)**

**Drew: (Sighs happily) It's great when you do my job for me.**

**Rachael: Bully!**

**May: YAY!! You're still here!!**

**Rachael: Obviously! I'm in this one!**

**Drew: Why?**

**Me: I got such a positive feedback for her… I decided to keep her!**

**Rachael: That and I threatened her with a Baseball bat…**

**Me: Well, that too. Oh! And this fics name might not stay the same… can you guys think of a better one?**

**Drew: _A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon_. Anyone who tells you otherwise is seriously misinformed!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
****The Letter Through The Door**

May Maple is 18 and today, her life will change. Forever.

"May!! There's a letter for you!!" Her Mom called up the stairs.

May bounded down the stairs. She was extremely excited. A few years ago, there was a law passed out that anyone under the age of 18 wasn't allowed to go traveling, and yesterday, she turned 18.

"Yeah Mom?" May asked.

"I said there's a letter for you!! Honestly May, your head is always in the clouds!! Were you thinking of Drew again?" Caroline asked, suggestively.

May blushed a brilliant red.

"MOM!!! I don't like Drew like that! And he doesn't like me!!" May said, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry May, but any boy who travels all the way here from La Rousse when he could easily have sent his gift by mail-" Caroline started.

"MOM!! I turned 18!!! That's a big deal!! Everyone came!! Can I have my letter?" she asked.

Caroline handed her a blue envelope. She tore it open. It read:

_Dear Miss May Maple_

_You are invited to start the new semester at Auburn Academy, starting 1__st__ September. Auburn Academy is the leading school dealing with Pokemon issues. Here, you will learn from the most respected experts in their fields. You are given your own egg and from there, it takes its course. You will be expected to be at Petalburg Station, dressed in the appropriate attire. A list of unsuitable Clothing is enclosed. This scholarship is a once in a lifetime chance and it can open many doors for you! We hope to see you,_

_Sara Knowles_

Headmistress

"1st September!! Damn! That's Monday!!" May cried.

Today was Friday.

"What's wrong dear?" Caroline asked.

"I've… been offered a place at a Pokemon Academy!! The one that Solidad goes to!" May exclaimed.

Caroline shrieked and hugged her daughter.

"Oh!!! I'm so proud of you!! Call your friends!! Ask if they're accepted!!" Caroline said.

It was safe to say… Caroline was more excited than May.

* * *

"You too? THAT'S GREAT!!" Misty yelled down the phone.

"OWW!!! Sensitive ears!!" Rachael complained.

"Did you fill out the quiz thing that was in the letter?" Steph asked.

"Uhhh… yes," May lied.

"Liar," the girls said simultaneously.

May huffed.

"I'll do it now… but what's it for?" May asked.

"It's to decide what egg you'll get. It's like a personality thing. So don't help each other!!" Solidad said sternly.

"Oh! By the way… my cousin Sapphire is coming too!" May said happily.

"Is she the one that looks exactly like you?" Misty asked.

"Yup! Well… Bye!" May said.

She hung up on the 5-way conversation. She got out the sheet and started to answer the questions.

Which of these types would you say best describes you?

a) Fire  
b) Water  
c) Grass

'_Hmmm… definitely… c,_' May thought.

Would you rather catch Pokemon in?

a) A forest  
b) Near the Ocean  
c) No Preference

What do you aspire to be?

a) A Coordinator  
b) A Trainer  
c) A Breeder.

This went on for page after page. By the time May had finished, it was 10pm.

"I'm going to sleep," May yawned.

She climbed into her pink bed and got cozy under the sheets. She was just about to drop off when… Her Pokenav rang.

"Hello?" she said, tiredly.

"Hey," said a deep, strong voice.

"Drew!" May said, now fully alert.

"Hey. I heard you got in to Auburn. It's a miracle," Drew said sarcastically.

He then sighed.

"It's useless me flicking my hair if you can't see me. I can't wait to go to school," Drew said.

"Same here," May replied.

"…Do you want to head over to Lilycove Mall tomorrow? I'll pick you all up. I want you to meet some people," Drew said.

"You're being nice… who are you and what have you done with Drew?" May asked.

Drew laughed.

"Fine… I won't take you," Drew said.

"No!" May said a bit loudly.

"SHUT IT MAY!!!" Max shouted through.

"Hi Max," Drew said sarcastically.

May laughed.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT IT!!" shouted Max getting angry.

"He has anger management issues," Drew said.

May laughed once more and instantly regretted it. She had just unleashed the fury of a sleep-deprived Max. He stormed in to her room and stole her Pokenav.

"Listen you hormonally-driven pervert!! If you have to perv my sister… DON'T DO IT WHEN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" Max yelled down the phone.

He handed her back the Pokenav and gave her a devilish grin.

"It's for you. NOW SHUT IT!!"

And with that, he stormed out. May was blushing so much she felt like she was on fire.

"So… does Max not like me?" Drew asked.

May laughed (but quietly this time).

"So… come pick us up at about… 11… OK?" May asked.

"Sure. Tell Max I said hi," Drew said.

There was a beep signaling the end of the call. May smiled. But her smiled tuned into an angry frown.

"MAX!! YOU'RE DEAD YOU LITTLE TECHNO-FREAK!!!"

* * *

It was 11 and Drew was right on time, arriving in his red topless convertible.

"Show off," May joked.

Drew smirked.

"Jealous?"

"Extremely," May said, rolling her eyes.

There was cough from behind them.

"We're still here," Rachael said.

"I know. I said we'd the guys there… so lets go," Drew said.

They arrived at Lilycove Mall at 1pm.

"Ummm… they're not here. I'm going to find them. You guys… do whatever girls do," Drew said.

He climbed on to the escalator and left the girls.

"So… are we going to get a new look?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah… and if either you or May could change your hair… that would be great," Misty joked.

"Ooh! I will!" Sapphire said happily.

"Ummm… OK!" Misty said.

And they each left to do their own thing.

* * *

Misty went to get her new clothes at _New Style_. She went exploring through the many racks. It's dangerous shopping at _New Style_. You never know when the assistants'll attack you!

"Hi! Can I help you?" the assistant asked.

"No," Misty said.

"Do you need any advice?"

"No!"

"Do you need to know where anything is?"  
"No!"

"Do you-"

"I SAID NO!!!" Misty yelled.

The assistant still smiled.

"OK! Holler if you need me!"

And the assistant walked off. Misty sighed and continued her search. She found an aqua baby tee and a pair of tight ¾ length jeans. She also found a pair of plain white trainers. After consulting her list of suitable clothing she went to the front desk.

"Hi! Can I help you?" the cashier asked.

Misty sighed. She had _such_ a headache.

* * *

Rachael was looking for a new outfit. Something… that was her. A genuinely… weird person. She was in the store,_ Stars and Sapphires. _This store had no weird shopping assistants… just an evil security guard.

"I've got my eyes on you," he growled as she entered the shop.

Rachael pushed her white hair back and went towards the clothes. After much deliberation, she decided on a white off the shoulder long-sleeved op and a short denim skirt and a pair of white cowboy boots. After paying for her stuff, she left the store only to be stopped by the security guard.

"Open your bag young lady," he said.

"Excuse me?" Rachael asked outraged.

"You heard me you thief! Open your bag!"

"I have nothing to hide!!"

"Then prove it!"  
Rachael sighed and opened her bag. Inside it was her Pokenav, her keys and bubblegum.

"Happy?" Rachael snarled.

"No. I'll be watching you," the security guard glared.

Rachael walked away. She turned around once more to face the security guard and said:  
"It's a good thing I like the attention," she said.

* * *

Sapphire went inside _Girly Things_. She went straight to the hair accessories. She couldn't bear to have her haircut; she had spent so long growing it. She couldn't help compare herself to her cousin May. May… was like a City girl version of herself. Sapphire lived in the small town of Littleroot, and she longed to be as glamorous as May… but she didn't want to steal her identity!! Sapphire sighed. She was about ready to scream. WHY WAS NO ONE OFFERING TO HELP HER?!!! …Maybe she should have went with Misty…

"Can I help you Miss?" a man asked.

"Yes," Sapphire said desperately.

The man blinked in confusion.

"What can I do?"

"Well… I need a new look and hair thing… can you help me with that?"

After 6 outfits Sapphire decided on an outfit: a pair of deep blue dungarees, a long-sleeved yellow top, a pair of blue trainer and 2 yellow hair ribbons. She thanked the man that helped her… a lot.

* * *

Steph hated shopping. She hated it, she hated it, SHE HATED IT!!!

'Why do girls do this for fun? It's stressful, it's demanding AND I WANT TO GO HOME!!!' Steph thought.

She then mentally scolded herself for being so immature. She returned to the mission at hand: clothes. She wanted… something… purple. It was her favorite color. And she found it. A purple midriff hoodie. She then found a complimenting jean skirt and purple knee-high boots. She paid and left.

* * *

May was in Catwalk. She wanted… to dress up. She didn't know why… but she wanted to. She picked up a green tank top. Green… just the color made her think of Drew. Of his shining hair, his deep kind eyes, his husky voice, his sensual lips… May blushed.

'No! I'm not allowed to think thoughts like that! No! No! No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!' May thought.

She looked at the outfit she had just picked out. A green midriff V-neck tank top and a short army camo skirt. She bought it and left, leaving her hidden thoughts f her best friend behind.

* * *

The girls met up with Solidad (who was doing some shopping of her own) and they went to meet Drew at the Café. There were a group of boys surrounding him.

"Hey!" May said happily.

"Hmm… I'm guessing your May…" said a raven haired boy.

"Uhhh… yeah."

The boys smirked. Drew shot them a warning look.

"Anyway… May, Misty, Sapphire, Solidad, Rachael and Steph… this is Ash, Brendan, Joey, Riku and Brock," Drew said.

They all said hi. Solidad looked at the blond haired, blue-eyed boy, Joey.

"Don't I know you?" she asked.

"I should hope so… I live across the hall from you. Nice singing in the morning by the way," Joey smirked.

Solidad flushed.

"Anyway… they're all going to Auburn too! So… I thought I'd introduce you all because… to be honest, they don't get to meet girls often," Drew smirked flicking his hair.

Most of the boys glared. Ash, however, smiled.

"Sure we do! We've your Mom, Brock's Mom, his sisters, Joey's Mom-"Ash said.

Misty giggled. Ash grinned at her. Everyone was smiling at the person opposite him or her. And that's how it all began… with a smile.

* * *

**Me: DONE!!!**

**Drew: OK**

**Me: … That's it? No comment?**

**Drew: No**

**May: Oh…**

**Rachael: … nice clothes thing. I know you hate them.**

**Me: Tell me about it! Did you realize? … BRENDAN IS NOT THE BAD GUY!!!!**

**Drew: …**

**May: You want to say something… don't you?**

**Drew: (shrug) Review if you want to. I'm not…**

**Me: Hmph!**


	2. Formalities

**Me: Hey there sports fans!!**

**Rachael: Who says the reader is a sports fan?**

**Me: I did!**

**May: Thank you to everyone for his or her reviews and ideas!!**

**Drew: …**

**Me: Anything?**

**Drew: …**

**May: _A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon_…**

**Drew: …**

**May: Please talk…**

**Drew: …**

**May: (cries)**

**Drew: …Sorry…**

**Rachael and me: AWWW!!!**

****

**

* * *

**  
**Formalities**

Monday finally arrived. Norman dropped the girls off at the Train Station.

"OK… have you got everything?" Norman asked.

"Yes," the girls chorused.

The girls were wearing the outfits they were wearing yesterday. Solidad was wearing a light rose turtleneck sweater, a chocolate brown long flowing skirt and a pair of brown boots.

"May, call me when you're there," Norman said.

"Yes Dad," Ma said wearily.

Norman hugged his daughter.

"Shouldn't we be on the train?" Sapphire asked.

The girls scrambled for their bags, said their final goodbyes and boarded the Auburn Academy's private Train.

* * *

Finding a seat, no matter where you go, is one of the hardest things you'll ever do. It may sound easy… but pi sounds easy… until you find out it's a never-ending loop you can't break out of. There's always the problem of where to sit. On the one hand, you could sit next to someone you don't know and you could become life-long friends. On the other hand… it could be an _extremely_ awkward train ride…

"So… where are we sitting?" Misty asked.

The train was set up like the Hogwarts Express from Harry Potter. Each compartment could sit 12 people. But no matter where they went, it seemed they were full…

"GAH!! This is the last one!" Rachael cried.

They slowly opened the door. Inside were 6 boys…

"Look what the cat dragged in," Drew smirked.

"I never thought I'd say this… BUT I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!!" May said.

Drew blinked in confusion.

"There are no seats anywhere… can we sit down?" Misty asked.

The boys nodded and the girls entered and sat down. Joey (**AN: Sorry Twopaw…**) looked at Solidad and smiled.

"Hey! Music girl!" Joey laughed.

Solidad glared.

"Hey! Sewing Boy!" Solidad said.

Joey glared. Yes, he made his own clothes… but so what? Sapphire coughed and blushed.

"Umm… h-hi," Sapphire said to the boy with black hair opposite her.

"Hey," Brendan answered back, smiling.

Sapphire blushed deeper. She was never really good with boys…

'_Huh… pigtails is cute…_' Brendan thought.

Misty turned to face the raven-haired boy in front of her.

"So… hi… are you looking forward to school?" Misty asked.

"You bet I am!!" Ash said brightly.

The conversation stopped dead there.

"Hello," Steph said.

"Hey," Brock said.

Uhh… can that be classed as a conversation? If it is… this gets the ribbon for world's shortest conversation.

"Hi!!!" Rachael said.

Riku just stared at her. …So I stand corrected. _This_ gets the ribbon.

"You guys are useless!! Why don't we introduce ourselves… and then get this awkward thing over with?" Drew suggested.

The others nodded. May started off.

"Hi! I'm May… I'm from Petalburg City and I want to be a Coordinator! My hobbies are… acting and dancing!" May said, happily.

"Very good May. Now who's next?" Drew said, talking to them like they were a bunch of children.

"Hey. I'm Brendan and I want to be a trainer. My hobbies are baseball and… track," Brendan said.

"Umm… h-hello. M-my name is… S-sapphire. Ummm… I want… to be a trainer… and my hobbies are reading and writing," Sapphire said, blushing immensely.

Brendan, being the sweet, sensitive one, gave her a reassuring smile. Riku on the other hand…

"Typical," Riku said.

Rachael (being the one who has _actua_l anger management issues and doesn't just like to fight and shout like a _certain_ orange haired trainer…) shouted at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU-"

_**This bit is too adult to be in a T-rated fic!!! Please bear with us!!**_

Little fuzzy bunny: Sharing is good!

Little happy daisy: So is caring!

_**Thank you. The gore and cursing is now over. Please return to your regularly scheduled fan fic…**_

"-DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!!!" Rachael yelled.

"R-Rachael it's OK… I'm used to it…" Sapphire said smally.

"You're on my list," Rachael hissed.

Riku looked at her in amusement. The girl has issues…

"I'm Riku. I want to be a trainer. I generally just like sports," Riku said, bored.

"I'm Rachael… I will be a trainer. I like Softball and… white."

"My name is Brock. I want to be a breeder. I like cooking… and dating!" Brock declared.

"He's never been on one, but OK," Drew said.

The others laughed and Brock blushed.

"My name is Stephanie… but I prefer Steph. I want to be a breeder. I like… cooking and… singing," Steph said.

"I'm Misty. I want to be a water Pokemon trainer. I love swimming!" Misty said.

Finally, it was Ash's turn

"…What?" Ash asked.

"…It's your turn," Drew said.

"For what?" Ash asked.

Riku slapped a hand on his head.

"I swear Ash… you are so blonde sometimes," Riku mumbled.

"HEY!" Joey and Rachael cried.

Riku looked at Rachael.

"You're not even blonde!!"

"I am!"

"Your hair is white!"

"No… it's so blonde its white!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"I-"

"SHUT UP!!" Misty yelled.

She pulled out her mallet and hit Riku.

"It's _her_ hair so _she_ knows. So take a telling and BUTTON IT!!" Misty yelled.

Everyone stared at her.

"…Well!" Misty said angrily.

"…I'm sorry?" Riku guessed.

"OK," Rachael said.

Solidad sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Joey asked.

"We have another 6 hours of this…" Solidad said.

Joey almost laughed. Maybe Solidad didn't know him… but Joey knew her. How could he not? She was the prettiest girl in school… at least to him. And she was the strongest… but he was just… 'Sewing Boy' to her.

"Hey… Joey… sorry about the Sewing boy thing… but it is a cute nickname…" Solidad said.

Joey shrugged indifferently. Drew shook his head. And he made a secret vow… he would get his friend to admit his feelings… even if he killed himself in the process…

* * *

**Me: Heh… this was a filler chapter…**

**Drew: Already?**

**Me: Yup! Oh! And this is the pairings:**

**May X Drew**

**Misty X Ash**

**Solidad X Joey**

**Rachael X Riku**

**Steph X Brock**

**May: … this was random…**

**Rachael: Meh…**

**Me: So… REVIEW!!! … I'm going to go hide my head in shame at this pitiful excuse for a chapter…**

**Drew: …She's just doing my job for me!! Why am I here?**

**Rachael: For May!**

**May: (Blush)**

**Drew: Huh?**

**May: Nothing!**


	3. Noone expects the Spanish Inquisition

**Me: I am getting such good responses for this!**

**Drew: Amazing but true!**

**May: …Why am I always paired with this ego manic self-centered jerk?**

**Drew: …I think highly of you too May!**

**Me: Awww!!!**

**Drew: You can do your own disclaimer!**

**Me: Why do I have to keep repeating this: Me no own Pokemon!!**

**May: …Anyway! Chapter 3!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**  
**No-one Expects The Spanish Inquisition**

The train finally arrived at the destination. From there, it was ½ an hour by boat. The quantity so far was:

Number of Accidents: 12

Number of Embarrassing Moments: 16

Number of times someone was hit with the baseball bat: 25

Number of times someone was hit with the mallet: 25

Number of times Brock proposed/asked a girl out: Too many to list

"I hate boat rides," Solidad said weakly.

She threw up over the side of the boat. Hmmm… you better make that 13 accidents…

* * *

They arrived at Auburn Academy. It was a huge building, at least 8 story's high, with a light reflecting glass exterior that made it shine with an almost red glow. A woman with flaming red hair and cerulean blue eyes stood in front of the school holding the clipboard. She regarded the group for a moment and then spoke.

"Hello. I'm Miss Wa- …I mean… Hayflower. I'll be your dorm advisor this year," she said sheepishly.

The girls were lead to the left, and the boys to the right.

"Where are they going?" May asked.

"The girls and boys sleep in different dorms. It was supposed to discourage any after hours monkey business," Miss Hayflower said.

"All it really did was encourage it," Solidad said.

These were the room pairings:

May And Sapphire

Steph And Solidad

Misty And Rachael

"YAY!! I'm sharing a room with Saph!" May said happily.

Sapphire grinned. They entered their room. Just then, May came back out.

"Hey… if we live in different dorms… then how Joey live across the hall from you?" she asked Solidad.

Solidad smiled.

"You'll see," she said before disappearing into her room.

Just then there was a scream from inside Sapphire and May's room.

"What's wrong?" Rachael asked, slightly startled.

"It's- It's-" Sapphire started.

"A bug?" Steph guessed.

Miss Hayflower and Misty's eyes widened.

"EWW!! GET IT AWAY!!!" They yelled.

Rachael raised an eyebrow at them and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Rachael repeated.

"IT'S PINK! MY ROOM IS PINK!!! KILL ME NOW!!" she said over-reacting.

"…Oh! Tomboy Troubles!" Solidad said, who had just appeared at the door.

The girls left… And as for the boys...

* * *

In the boy's dorm, the room pairs were:

Drew and Brendan

Riku and Ash

Joey and Brock

"Sure. I get stuck with the guy who tried to eat his pillows," Riku said.

"Hey! It was one time when I was 10! And I thought it was a marshmallow," Ash defended.

"…What kind of defense is that?!" Drew demanded.

"Ash's," Brock said.

The boys entered their rooms.

With Drew and Brendan…

"So… she's the infamous May," Brendan said.

Drew shrugged and began unpacking. Brendan tried again.

"She's cute."

"Then I'll set you up."

Brendan detected a hint of jealousy.

"Nah… she's too… feminine for me."

Drew shrugged once more.

"…Does she like you?"

"What the hell is this? The Spanish Inquisition?" Drew said, getting annoyed.

"I'm just saying… you talk about her a lot. And when you do, it's nothing but generally nice stuff. But when you see her… you act like you couldn't care and you put her down. It's interesting."

Drew opened his mouth and closed it again. There was a scream.

"Who was that?" Brendan asked.

They looked across the window and saw 2 girls. To be pacific… May and Sapphire.

* * *

**Me: This was a super quick update to stop Rachael complaining at me! Next up is A Dozen Hearts One Plan… Maybe tomorrow. More likely Thursday/Friday.**


	4. Settling In

**Me: I got quite a mean review for this and it even made her way onto her list of stories she hates and she thinks are bad. So I don't think people like this story. But I'll put up this chapter and see what happens. If you think it's bad, I'm sorry**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Settling In**

"Hi," Drew said.

The girls turned towards the open window.

"Drew! Brendan! But… hi," May said.

Drew shook his head

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sapphire turned angrily towards the window.

"What's wrong? MY ROOM IS FREAKIN' PINK!!" she growled.

"…Any real problem?"

"Pink's not that bad. I think you'd probably suit it," Brendan said.

"Do you? Well unfortunately I have this aversion to pink. So, if for any reason, I am forced to look at it for more than 2 minutes, I will explode. I suggest you leave now," Sapphire snapped.

She slammed the window shut, almost shattering the glass.

"…She's… quite scary," Brendan said.

"That's Saph! Trust me… May is a lot scarier when she's angry!"

"Is she that cute?"

Drew ignored him and began unpacking. Brendan smiled. He was going to drag the truth out of him whether he liked it or not.

* * *

"GO TO HELL YOU MOTHER-" Rachael ranted.

"Rach, calm down," Misty said, dragging her away from the window.

"No… let her speak. This may be the most interesting thing that will happen today," Riku said.

"Get lost!" Rachael snapped.

"We can't. They gave us maps," Ash said.

"…Is he _actually_ that dumb?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. We think it's endearing," Riku said, ruffling the other unsuspecting boy's hair.

"…You're being very patronizing towards me again."

"And then he does that."

Rachael blinked and shrugged. Her eyes wandered to the table.

"Ooh! Cookies!" she squealed.

"Dumped for cookies. You're breaking my heart here Blondie," Riku said, rolling his eyes.

An inner-struggle began: Rachael's Anger Management VS her love of food. It was a close match-up…

"They're chocolate chip. Steph and Solidad made them this morning, so they're still fresh…" Misty tempted.

That was it. The battle was over and the victor was…

"Sorry! You haven't lived until you've tried these cookies. I'm sorry… it's over. It's not you, it's them," Rachael said.

She began to engulf the cookies.

"Oh, c'mon! They can _not_ be _that_ good!" Riku said, rolling his electric blue eyes once more.

Rachael picked up a relatively big cookie and shoved it in to his mouth. She picked up another one and gave it to Ash.

"Buh-bye now!" she said.

She closed the window and drew the curtains. Ash looked at the cookie and then to Riku.

"Well?" Ash asked.

"Damn… these are _that_ good."

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Solidad cried.

"Believe it," Joey said.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"You're kidding me!"

"I'm not kidding!"

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm deadly serious!"

"Oh. My. GOD!! Do you realize that we are still here?" Steph cried.

"Yeah. Hi Steph! Anyway, I am ser-"

"Do you have a mute switch?" Brock asked desperately.

"Sorry Brock. Are you joking Joey?" Solidad asked.

"…Hey… Do you want to go out?" Steph asked Brock.

"WHAT??" Joey and Solidad cried simultaneously.

"…Sure," Brock said.

"WHAT??"

"OK. Where do you want to go?"

"As far away as possible."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two left their separate rooms. Solidad and Joey stared at each other.

"Do you even remember what we were talking about?" Joey asked.

"Not a clue... I miss them now."

"Me too."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious!"

"No way!"

We might check up on them later...

* * *

Miss Hayflower sighed. She couldn't this… feeling. Her heart has been caught in a cold vice that wouldn't let go. When she saw those girls… she didn't know. It was all so strange. She was beginning to question… no. She shook these thoughts out of her head. She was there to obey, not to question. That's the way should be. That's way it's always been. That's the way it shall always be.

* * *

May had calmed Sapphire down and Sapphire was now napping on the couch. May sighed. She loved her cousin and she had always said that Sapphire was pretty. So why did she deny it? May knew her. She knew that Sapphire thought she was ugly. Who was she comparing herself to? Those stick insects from Littleroot? Those artificial stars on the screens? Not everyone looked like that. Sapphire had denied her femininity long ago. Maybe…

"May," Sapphire mumbled.

"Yeah Saph?"

"When do we get our Pokemon?"

"…How should I know?"

"Because I saw you talking to the moon cows."

"…Really?"

"Yeah. They invited you to the cave for Crumpets, but you said you couldn't because you had a date with Drew."

"WHAT??"

Sapphire bolted up right.

"What? What's happening? Who's on fire?" Sapphire asked.

"…You were talking in your sleep again, weren't you?"

"Yeah… what did I say?"

"That the moon cows invited me out for Crumpets but I couldn't because I had a date with Drew," May glared.

"Oh… so no-one is on fire then?"

"…No."

"OK then. Goodnight."

* * *

Drew sighed. He hated this. He _hated_ this.

"I don't wanna share a room with you! I want Joey!" Brendan whined.

He hated Brendan's complaints.

"I'm not so happy either," Drew said.

"I want my Joey!"

"…Are you two _sure_ you're not involved in some sort of… _incest_ thing?"

"I love my brother! That's not a crime!"

"I know it's not a crime. However, it's creepy as hell!"

"I don't think Hell is all that creepy."

"…What?"

"What? I think… a rug… maybe some curtains and a vase of blue flowers… Hell could be quite homely."

"Yeah, but think of the heating cost!" Drew exclaimed, rolling his emerald eyes.

"Very true," Brendan nodded.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!!" Brendan cried.

He swung the door open to reveal… no one.

"Awww! They did that… doorbell ditch thing," he pouted.

"That requires a doorbell," Drew pointed out.

"Same principal," Brendan huffed.

"Hey genius."

"What?"

"They're on the floor."

"Oh."

Brendan looked down and saw two wicker baskets: one with a blue ribbon tie, one with a green ribbon and both with a white silk cloth concealing the mysterious contents.

"Awww! They look like little picnic baskets!" Brendan squealed.

"There are days I question your sexual orientation," Drew sighed.

"You're tired," Brendan said knowingly.

"What's in the baskets?"

Brendan peered cautiously into the basket. His face lit up into a wide grin!

"It's our eggs!" he cried.

Brendan grabbed a basket, the one with the blue ribbon.

"This one's mine!" Brendan said.

"How can you tell?" Drew yawned.

"Well… it's an interesting story. You see-"

"Brendan."

"Name tag."

Drew picked up the other one. He removed the silk cloth and saw a lemon and moss green egg and a white card with gold embossed edges.

Dear Drew Kingly  
Here are the results of your Personality Test:  
Your most suited career is: Coordinator  
Your Pokemon type: Romantic Grass  
Everything you do seems to have an air of drama and romance about it. Your passionate actions and observation was those special details will ensure a great career as a coordinator and a healthy relationship with your new Pokemon  
Enjoy!!

Drew stared at the note. Brendan bounded over.

"What's your type?" he asked.

"Romantic Grass. You?"

"Secretive Water. Weird! Does yours say we start lessons tomorrow?"

"No… Oh… OK! 'Cos we do."

"Right… well… I'm going to sleep now" Drew said.

"But it's… 10 pm. OK… night!"

* * *

**Me: Well… there's obviously a chance you'll hate it. But I'm done. Please review. I tried my best to fix what the review said, but I didn't understand. This is my writing style and sorry if you don't like it. Bye!**


	5. First Day

**May: It's just me today!**

**Me: Awww! Why?**

**May: I don't know. So… a lot of people asked this so… I might as well too! Why is Brendan so…?**

**Me: Exaggerated. How can you even ask me that? I can't spoil the plot! Yes… this story has a plot!  
May: You're being sarcastic for Drew, aren't you?**

**Me: Yeah… shockingly I've come to enjoy having him in these conversations.**

**May: Yeah… A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: OK… I promised a certain blonde friend of mine I'd update this story in size 14 font and it would have 7 pages. The things I promise in History! Anyway… here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****First Day**

Brendan rose with the sun. He watched the usually azure sky be painted a vivid red. The sky was like that. It put on a mask of pleasant blue, but when no one was watching, it would shed the mask and become something else. Brendan was like that too. He stroked his baby blue egg and read his letter one more time.

_Dear Brendan Birch  
Here are the results of your personality test:  
Your most suited career is: Trainer  
Your Pokemon Type is: Secretive Water  
You have a secret past and a personality you don't want people to know about. You find it safer to play the fool than to let people know the real you. At least let your Pokemon know the real you. If you can do that, you will have a trusting relationship with your Pokemon.  
Enjoy!!_

Brendan sighed. It was easier to write it on paper… than it was to undo years of lies.

* * *

"Joey!" Brendan yelled, glomping his brother.

Joey fell to the floor.

"Whoa! Morning bro," he laughed.

A sombre Brock stood beside Joey. Drew eyed him funnily.

"What's wrong with you? You're not trying that 'strong and silent' thing again are you?" Drew asked.

"No."

"…Then what is it?"

Joey grinned.

"He doesn't like his results."

Brock huffed.

"It's just so… girly!"

"What? Don't tell me your ideal career was a model?" Brendan laughed.

"I'm a maternal rock type."

"…Don't you mean paternal?"

"No."

Drew shook his head.

"What did you get Drew?" Joey asked.

"Romantic Grass."

"Wow," Joey laughed.

"I'm going to go see Riku and Ash," Brendan announced.

* * *

"It's not funny! Where is it?" Ash demanded.

Riku chuckled.

"I don't know where it is."

"I didn't eat it!"

"I didn't take it."

"Riku! Where's my pillow?"

Riku laughed at his simple friend.

"Under your bed," he said.

Brendan bounded in.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi," Riku said.

"So? What type did you get?" Brendan asked.

"Determined Electric," Ash said (well… that might have been what he said. He was under the bed after all).

"Strong Fire," Riku said.

"Cool. Hey… did you get some weird advice at the end?"

The room suddenly fell silent; an agreement of 'yes we got one but we'd rather not talk about it.'

"…Well bye!"

* * *

"What am I going to wear?" May sighed.

"Clothes would be a great start," Sapphire groaned.

"Saph, you pick for me!"

"Like… oh my god! I _so_ totally think you should wear those baby blue jeans and that white frilly top that comes off your shoulders! You'd look like _so_ totally tubular!" Sapphire said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey… yeah! Thanks!"

Sapphire has to laugh. Her cousin was so… simple! Not in a mean way! Gosh no! But she saw the world through a child's eyes.

'_And then there's me. A messed up chick with a split personality and an attitude problem,_' Sapphire though sadly.

She looked down at her quiz results. It had her down to a 'T'; a conflicted Fire type, torn at a crossroad and too afraid to choose.

"Hello? Earth to Saph? Houston, this is May. We've lost Sapphire. Requesting back-up ASAP. I repeat. Saph has left the building," May giggled.

Sapphire snapped out of her daze and smiled.

"Sorry."

"I love my type! Dramatic Normal…"

"Or air-head," she laughed.

"…That too," May winked.

* * *

Misty and Rachael laughed. This was… hilarious!

"It's not funny! It burst everywhere!" Steph groaned, rubbing the smeared Bulk Berry from her cheek.

Rachael laughed.

"Sorry… but at least purple is your colour!" she giggled.

Steph had to laugh.

"At least it tastes good," she said, licking the juice off her fingers.

She put the remaining mixture in the fridge.

"There. Put it in your hot chocolate tonight, and you'll sleep better."

Misty grinned.

"Thanks! So… what was your type?"

"The Nurturing Normal type. Nurturing! Where did they get that from?" she laughed.

"…Was there…"

"Yeah."

Rachael frowned slightly.

"Who do they think they are? They can't assign a personality to us and tell us we have a problem! They don't know us!" she ranted.

"How accurate was your personality?" Steph asked.

"Right on the money, but that's no the point. It's the principal!" Rachael huffed.

Steph shook her head.

"What type did you get?" she asked.

"Hostile Fire," Rachael said

"… Lonely Water type," Misty said.

There was a long awkward silence.

"Well… water! Go you!" Steph smiled.

"Yeah! I know! I'm ecstatic about that!"

* * *

May and Drew had agreed to meet in the courtyard behind their dorm rooms (and as it happens, Sapphire is a lot more forgiving when it comes to late night phone calls than Max is). So at 7 o'clock on the dot, the two of them sat on the seat and talked.

"Hi," May grinned.

"Hey," Drew said.

"I'm so excited!"

"I guess."  
"Aren't you nervous?"

"No. Should I be?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

May sighed.

"What if everything changes? What if…"

Drew laughed.

"What's going to change? Maybe… we'll get a bit taller or we'll get a new haircut. Maybe we'll make new friends. Maybe we'll meet new rivals. Maybe we'll discover some sort of hidden talent. Maybe we'll learn something new about ourselves. Why does all that matter though? At the end of the day… no matter how tall we get or what hair style we have, we're still us. No matter how many friends we'll make, we'll still have our old friends. No matter who stands in our way, we'll still try just as hard. No matter what talents we have, we're still people. And no matter what we learn about ourselves… that stuff is all irrelevant because if we're trying our best and living our lives the way we want to… it's all just a little speed bump on the road of life."

May sighed once more.

"How do you know?"

"Because we aren't the first people to be scared of change May. Change happens. And as terrifying as it is… it's natural. But anything can be scary if you look at it in darkness. They say darkness is the absence of light. Riku will argue that light is the absence of darkness, but it all means the same thing. If you think it's going to be scary, then it will be the most nightmarish time of your life."

May whimpered. Drew smiled lightly.

"But if you think of it as an experience you're going to go through with the people closest to you then it won't seem like a horror movie. It will feel like…"

"Winter."

Drew laughed.

"Winter?"

"Yeah! Winter is a time when everything seems bleak and grey. But when you're with your loved ones it has so many colours and you find out it's not bleak at all. It's…"

"Christmas?" Drew guessed.

May shook her head.

"It's unimportant. If I'm with people who will help me, the cold outside can't hurt me."

Drew nodded.

"Things change May."

"I know... you won't change though, will you?"

There was a desperate plea in her otherwise innocent question. Drew smiled.

"Nah! I'll still always be better than you!"

* * *

It seemed the entire first year students had conjugated in the auditorium. A woman with mouse brown hair and large, thick-rimmed glasses stood in front of them.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Mrs Knowles and I am your headmistress. I don't know any of you, but I hope to. Each of you carry something precious in your heart, and our aim here is to nurture that precious thing and help it to grow and bloom into something wonderful. Now, your name is on the list over by the door. Next to your name is a code. Memorize your code. This will enable you to access certain areas of the school and it will be used to determine what lessons you will take. Now, here we have..."

* * *

Sorry, but I thought it would be wise to leave the assembly. You see, I remembered I neglected to tell you something. You see, this school is different from your average school. There are many tasks one must complete. The sad thing is… you wouldn't even know if you were under surveillance, so there is no time to prepare yourself. You'd rarely even know what the task was! But… since you're here… you might as well know the first task. You see… the eggs they received need to hatch by the end of the month. If it doesn't… then the task is failed and they have to leave. It's unfair… but if a trainer can't hatch a simple egg in a matter of a month… what hope do they have when the real deal comes along? As unfair as it seems to the students… how unfair is it to subject the Pokemon to the pain of having a trainer who can't care for them?

* * *

"I CAN'T TURN THE DAMN THING ON!!" Misty yelled.

"There's a button under the screen," Rachael called through.

"NO THERE'S NOT!!"

"It looks like a cherry."

"Oh… there is one then."

Misty pushed the button and grinned as the screen lit up.

"Where do I put my card?" she called.

She paused.

"…Rach?"

She heard a laugh and turned to the window. Riku was sitting on the window sill, chuckling lightly.

"A bit stuck?" he asked.

"I may be a bit… technologically disadvantaged. Computers hate me."

Riku laughed once more.

"They hate Ash too. Don't worry about it. Do you need help… Misty wasn't it?"

"That's me. And yes please! Last time I tried doing something like this, I ended up setting the computer on fire. All I wanted to go was Google search!"

"Right… anyway take your card and put the plug in that plug hole in the corner."

"What plug?"

"The one next to the mouse."

"Right. Got it."

"Now, put the cable end of the plug in the USB port. That's the slot with that weird picture of some sort of fountain above it."

The computer bleeped. Misty jumped back, sending the chair flying.

"What did I do?" she asked, worried.

"You put your card in. You did fine. Now you need to right-click and-"

"WHAT? This makes no sense to me at all!"

Riku sighed and crouched on the window sill. He leapt across and landing beside the shocked Misty.

"H-how did you-"

"What? Jump? I can jump further. Back home, we have contests all the time! I'm the long jump champion."

Misty grinned.

"So… how do I do this?"

Riku clicked a few buttons and typed in a few words and…

"Here you go. Now you just click a few buttons and you should be done."

Riku looked up and whistled.

"Wow… this room looks pretty big."

"I guess so. What does this mean?"

"System Crash? NO!!"

Riku began furiously tapping on buttons and clicking the mouse. The screen flashed blue. He sighed relieved.

"What did you press?" he asked.

"Ummm… that one I think."

"… The re-boot button? Misty! Use the keyboard!"

He looked at the screen.

"Oh. You've chosen your lessons."

"I have?"

"Yeah. It's printing now."

"It is?"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"I can't believe I did something right!"

"Apart from the system crashing incident."

"Let's keep that between us."

"Only if the fact that I was in here and helping you never leaves this room."

"OK. Thanks Riku."

"No problem."

Riku leapt back across the gap and exited through his room.

"That is so cool," she sighed dreamily.

The printer finished printing her timetable. Misty shook her head of the day dream and grinned.

"Alright! Trainer, Breeder, Coordinator, Gym, Leader and… ENVIROMENTAL STUDIES? NO!!"

* * *

The older girls giggled and waltzed over to Solidad.

"Hey Solidad! Have you seen Gunter lately? He is so hot!" the bluenette giggled.

Solidad resisted the urge to sigh.

"I suppose. I don't take notice."

"Solidad! Guten tag!" Joey grinned.

Solidad smiled slightly.

"Hi Gunter. How was Germany this summer?"

"Sehr gut danke!"

"Really? I heard it rained all summer."

"Nein. Not in my place of being," Joey replied.

The girls sighed.

"I love his accent. It's so cute!" the lilac hair girl sighed.

"Gunter. I need your help," Solidad said.

"OK. I will assist with what is needing to be assisted with."

Joey followed Solidad down the corridor and in to an empty classroom.

"Joey! You can't keep lying to them! Those girls think you're Gunter! Other girls think you're Pierre from France. And most of the girls from the year above think you're Jose from Spain. You're lying and it's wrong!"

"I'm too far in to tell the truth," Joey shrugged.

"You're so… what kind of example are you setting for Brendan?"

"… People like Gunter/Pierre/Jose/Edward."

"Edward?"

Joey laughed sheepishly and ran his hand through his blond hair.

"Edward is a very English gentleman who enjoys Croquet and having tea on the lawn with mumsie."

"You're ridiculous!"

"Don't you like my accents?"

Solidad sighed. It was time to change approach.

"I do. I think they're amazing. But they're not real."

Solidad turned to leave.

"What accent do you like then?"

"… Irish ones are pretty sexy," she said, blushing.

She left and Joey grinned widely. She was just so… wow.

* * *

May groaned. Was she crazy?

"What's wrong?" Sapphire asked, stretching her arms above her head.

"This egg…"

"What about it?"

"I don't know. I think it's talking to me. I'm sure it was calling my name. Am I losing the plot?"

"You need to have had the plot to lose it."

"Saphie!!"

"Sorry. Well… some trainers are known to have a telepathic bond with their Pokemon. Maybe… it's possible. What's it saying?"

"It needs to hatch soon. It wants _me_ to be its trainer so it _needs_ to hatch."

"Oh… OK then. Well… maybe you should hatch it as soon as possible."

"Maybe I should… thanks."

May looked at the egg once more. It was so small and inside it was a life and she was responsible for it. The thought sent shivers down May's spine. But maybe…that kind of change wasn't so scary.

* * *

"Top of the morning. Top the morning. Top of the morning. How's that?" Joey asked.

Brock groaned.

"Scottish! Leave me alone and go to sleep!"

"You do better!"

Brock sighed and winked.

"Top of the morning to you laddie! My name is Patrick. Do you know if there be gold at the end of the rainbow? If you have the luck of the Irish and if the leprechauns be smiling on you, Irish eyes may be smiling and you may get what your heart desires."

Joey stood, perplexed. That was… perfect!

"How the- what the- who the- BROCK! Teach me!"

Brock laughed. It was nice to have some as hopeless with love as he was.

* * *

**Me: Ha! 8 pages!!**

**May: Overachiever!**

**Me: What can I say? I don't do things by halves.**

**May: True. Let's review this chapter shall we?**

**Me: We shall! Drew's type is Romantic Grass**

**May: My type is Dramatic Normal**

**Me: Brendan's type is Secretive Water**

**May: Sapphire's type is Conflicted Fire**

**Me: Ash's Type is Determined Electric**

**May: Misty's type is Lonely Water**

**Me: Riku's Type is Strong Fire**

**May: Rachael's type is Hostile Fire**

**Me: Brock's type is Maternal Rock**

**May: And Steph's type is Nurturing Normal.**

**Me: Now, I know some of you may think this is one of those stories where they go to school and fall in love and stuff like that! And it kind of is. But this is more of a story with a plot-line, and multiple sub-plots! So… don't judge it when it hasn't even begun.**

**May: So please. REVIEW!!**

**Me: Yeah! And remember… my friend made me write this. I still have little confidence in this at the moment. Don't be too harsh. But don't say it's good when you think it's horrid. Thank you.**


End file.
